Missions
Missions are the name given to all 12 levels in the game Commando 2. There are four different Missions, and every mission comes on Easy, Normal, and Hard mode. The same mission will get harder to pass on Normal and Hard modes- while new enemies will be added, and your player will lose more energy from every hit. In addition, the enemies will be harder to defeat. Mission 1 Part 1: The mission is started while your character jumps from an airplane to a farm roof in part of rural China under Japanese occupation. The path that the player travels leads to a river, where enemy soldiers are fishing in small boats. On the other side of the lake is a large, wooden gate that blocks the way to a mine entrance. After the gate is destroyed, an Enemy fighter bomber will appear and drop bombs on the player. Imperial Japanese Army officers on horseback will attempt to rush the player. Near the end of this part is a tank guarding an entrance to the quartz mine. The model of the enemy tank depends on the difficulty of the mission. Part 2: In the mine, a multitude of carts rigged with explosives will fall downhill towards the character, and he/she will have to destroy them or jump over them. Then, the commando will have to fight the way up the slope, while facing many traps, IJA soldiers, katana-wielding officers, cavalry officers, and Chinese traitors. Part 3: In the next and final area of the mission, the player will be heading downhill, surrounded by a dense forest, behind which hide the soldiers ready for a deadly ambush. At the base of the hill, the level Boss, a giant catapult with a mounted MG, will be waiting for the player. A glitch allows the player to run towards the enemies and stand underneath the boss. Mission 2 The mission begins with the player driving a car to the street in the city of Shanghai, China occupied by the enemies. Many soldiers will show up, some in the houses, which can be destroyed. Soldiers will also come out of houses. The street also has snipers, assassins, and armor. The street leads to an army supply warehouse. From there, the player will go to a cave, and then near to the end, will travel on horseback to reach the boss' area, which is a kung fu warrior. Mission 3 The Mission takes place either someplace in the south Americas or Tibet, where a clandestine Nazi research base operates. The player first para-glides down to the ground and will encounter many crocodiles in the wild and cabins full of Wehrmacht and SS soldiers equipped with some unidentified rifles and Panzerfausts, a lake, and on an elephant, the player enters the cave. Here, he must climb multiple platforms by jumping and trying not to fall off to his death. Commando also must progress through multiple laser guns on the wall firing in patterns. This is the most time consuming part. After exiting the cave, the player battles two tanks and then approaches the boss area. Although there is technically only one boss on the level, there is a Hell-raiser plane that appears which, in normal and hard difficulty, is usually the cause of Commando's death, or it weakens it so the crab, the next boss can kill him. After defeating the hell-raiser, commando drops onto a moving train, where the crabocolypse, a giant, armed, mechanical crab attacks the player. It's first attacks are a spray of bullets from a mini-gun and smashing commando with its claws which must be dodged. After losing significant health, it will start shooting tank-like-missiles out of a gun on the shoulder and explosive balls from its other shoulder. Mission 4 This mission begins as part of a American assault on a Pacific island during the final days of the war. The player starts by infiltrating the island fortress from the bottom of a cliff, where the 0158 brings the player. Then he needs to go all the way to the top of the cliff, while dodging rolling barrels and kill the enemies on his way. The player enters a cabin, where the kung fu warrior boss from level 2 waits. After escaping, the player travels through many areas, many of which are chosen by the players from different optional paths. After passing through many buildings, Commando gets to the final stage. The boss is the doomtrax, a tank like machine that fires napalm and tank shots, and there are a few soldiers accompanying it. After significant damage has been done to it, it will fire a massive rocket that homes onto the player, but it can be easily destroyed by firing at it. When the seemingly easy-to-defeat doomtrax is destroyed, the mission doesn't end, and the player progresses to a rocket in the ground shaped like a samurai's helmet. Next to it are the suit villain, the karate officer, the farmer swordsman, and a machine gunner, and the kung fu warrior. The rocket blasts off and commando is given a small blast pad to follow it with. In the air, there are 4 levels. The first has a missile chamber that fires a volley of missles at the player, and then re-chambers to fire again. Behind it are 3 red soldiers who shoot at the player. The missies can be avoided by crouching in the far left of the screen, then running forward and jumping as the missiles fire. With timing, they can be avoided. After shooting the chamber for a while, it will break and stop shooting, and the player can shoot the soldiers (although they can be killed earlier if you use the DA Moon-shadow). After they are dead, the chamber will start shooting again. After blowing up the bottom part, you will move up to the next part. There is a huge laser cannon with a few soldiers behind it and 3 hot iron shooting guns behind. Every view seconds, one of the soldiers will give the order and the laser cannon will fire a massive beam. '''It is not possible to dodge this beam, so it is recommended to destroy the cannon as soon as possible. '''It is then recommended to destroy the bottom iron shot, so you can crouch as use the pistol on the remaining ones without getting hit. After destroying all, the level will blow up. The next level has 6 missile chambers. 3 of them fire a volley of slow homing missiles each, and the other 3 shoot a bunch of missiles which rain down on you. The easiest way to finish this part is to use a high explosive gun like the p25 maisto to hit the bottom chambers and the explosion will destroy the top ones. Once all are destroyed, the whole front panel of the level will fall off revealing 4 red button like dots flying around the interior. They will shoot laser beams at you. Although they are quick and nimble, they have lots of health, and instead of using an automatic gun, it is recommended to use a launcher and aim carefully to hit them when the group so you can do damage to multiple with one bullet. The last level will trigger a boss warning of "warlord samurai" and you will come to the level of the head. It will fire a blue beam similar to that of level 2 of the boss, and you will have seconds to jump off your damaged hovercraft onto the head. Once there, the head will shoot tank like bullets in a full circle from its mouth, and you have to dodge it. Just do as much damage as possible while dodging them. Once destroyed, an escape pod will fly out carrying the kung fu warrior and a machine gunner. The warrior will laugh and then fly off. The mission is then complete. Gallery